


Une Nouvelle Ère

by XIII4



Series: REINE DES DOULEURS [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Anti-Hero Chloé, Bad Parent Audrey Bourgeois, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Blood and Injury, Butterfly Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Fox Chloé Bourgeois, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Misunderstandings, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Nathalie Sancoeur, Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4
Summary: It has been a month since someone last saw anything related to Hawkmoth, people were getting comfortable with his disappearance, peace and the sudden change on Mayura’s Amoks. That was until one day, a purple butterfly appeared once again, and everything changed from that day onwards.It was the beginning of a new era.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Nooroo, Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen, Chloé Bourgeois & Trixx, Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu, Master Fu & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: REINE DES DOULEURS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794721
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Une Nouvelle Ère

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honorez Les Morts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812494) by [XIII4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep within a building, Master Fu walked to get the butterfly. Unknown to him, he will meet something unexpected.

_The whispers in the depths of the dark was deafening._

_The shrouding darkness was the only thing to be seen, there was nothing to be heard but the deafening silence of the nothingness. Of the no life found. The only thing to be heard, in the already deafening silence are the whisper—loud as they are though they couldn’t be heard by normal means—as something began to grow in the middle of the vast sea of darkness._

_A flame alighted, a dark-purple flame sparked in the midst of the everlasting darkness. It flicked, if ever so slightly, before it began to grow slowly into a ball of fire. The whispers reacted to the flame, as fast as it appeared, as their sorrow began to be heard from everywhere as the silence began to break. The flame grew with every word spoken, with every feeling being showed, with every cry for stopping their pain._

_The flame morphed into a heart, and it began to beat. Beats of the heart echoed loudly throughout the darkness as it began to change colors into golden, purple and orange but the colors were the darkest version of each one._

_It woke_ her _up, with a single mission in mind._

 _To make_ him _suffer, for_ everything _._

* * *

The old-man watched the building wearily as he took a step into the side-walk, eyes looking up and down warily as he inspected the degrading building in the outskirt of Paris.

Master Wang Fu took a step forward walking into the dim-lit building. It still had lights on, meaning that they didn’t dismantle the whole building—something that didn’t bother him much, but what’s inside of this building is what bothered him. He looked around carefully as he walked, everything was in order to him, but the growing sense of dread and uncertainty began to settle.

Fu doesn’t know what to expect, and that’s what’s worrying him.

“Are you sure the miraculous is somewhere inside of here?” Fu asked to his trusty companion, Wayzz, who hovered beside him also looking around.

The turtle kwami nodded before flying in front of the old-man. “I’m sure, this place is where I sensed the last magic pulse of Nooroo.” He said as he flew around, not too far away from Fu in case if something happens.

Fu nodded to himself and hummed in understanding as he walked upstairs. The atmosphere was tense, as he sensed something bad from upstairs as the air around them grew with dread and anger, a special kind of anger that he’d never felt before. It was obvious to Fu that whoever has the miraculous has rage against someone—or something—but he couldn’t allow that person to continue with the miraculous, for the protection of powers most don’t deserve.

“In here?” Fu asked waving his hand slightly at the doorframe in front of him, he could see the moonlight shinning inside of the room and he took a deep breath as he awaits the answer of Wayzz.

“Here is where the signal was at its strongest.”

“Then, let’s prepare for the worst.”

As soon as Fu said those words, he threw himself in a defensive stance as he walked into the room. He looked around, noticing the slight shift in the atmosphere as he heard nothing but silence. Fu furrowed his brows as he watched the moonlight bathing the room he was currently in before he noticed a figure sitting in a throne.

The figure was a girl, sitting with a leg over the other. Both hands—with black gloves with silver diamonds design in the knuckles—rested on the arm-chair as all the finger touched each other. She was wearing a suit, a purple one with yellow accents on the dark blouse beneath the purple suit. Purple pants with a silver chain attached to the pocket and black low-heel shoes.

Fu watched the figure, who was unmoved by his presence in the room. She seemed to not have noticed his presence, so Fu decided that he should be the one to start the conversation, if only because he didn’t have time to waste in waiting for the girl to talk.

“Hello.” Fu started watching as the girl cracked an eye half-open, enough for him to see the iris. Pale-blue. “I know that you have the miraculous of the butterfly with you. I will ask you to give it back to me.” He said gently.

Tentative hope lingered in Fu’s heart as soon as he finished speaking, thinking that the girl will simply give the miraculous back to him.

But that hope soon vanished when the girl shook her head before staring at him directly into the eyes. Fu felt something crawling up onto his back as he steeled himself once again, he had to make this girl understand the severity of the situation.

“It seems that you don’t understand the severity of the situation. I need to miraculous to give it to someone who will help Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Fu said, his kindness running low by now.

The girl shook her head once more.

Fu decided to take the miraculous by his own hand, he could see it in the collar of the suit. He took a step forward when a voice rang through the room.

“Stop there!”

A familiar Kwami came inti view. His butterfly wings fluttered as he moved in front of the girl in a protective way. Nooroo was in front of the girl, looking at Fu in anger.

 _How…!?_ Fu’s mind halted for a second as he stared at the Kwami. His eyes moved from the Kwami, back to the miraculous, then back to the Kwami as he mind resume working. He would have to assume that the girl is simply wearing normal clothes and not the ones provided by the miraculous.

“Nooroo?” Wayzz asked, also surprise by the Kwamis sudden appearance.

“You are ok?” Fu quickly asked.

“Yes,” Nooroo stated, hovering in front of the girl as she raised her palm upwards. Nooroo looked down and sat on her hand. “What do you think you are doing?” He asked looking at Fu.

Fu raised an eyebrow looking worried. Nooroo’s tone was one he hadn’t heard before, and he was wondering what the girl has done to rile him up in that way.

“I am here to take you back with me.” Fu said coughing in his fist.

“Why?” Nooroo asked.

“Why?” Fu was now worried, Nooroo would have never questioned going back with the others. “We need as many trustworthy holders as we can get!”

“Are you saying that Riodini isn’t trustworthy?” Nooroo asked, looking offended.

“She is someone I didn’t choose to be a holder, you don’t know her intentions!” Fu stated.

“Riodini is someone _I_ trust to use my power wisely,” Nooroo yelled, a spark of anger was felt through the room as the wings of the butterfly Kwami began to flitter angrily. “And I know her intentions!”

“She could be lying to you.” Fu informed, his patient really running low. He didn’t know what lies this girl could have said to him, but he really couldn’t afford to have another holder against the heroes. It couldn’t be afforded, not when so many miraculous are in the hands of a madman who nobody knows his identity.

“You’d think that I would know when someone lies to me.” A voice informed, amused.

From beneath the clothes of the girl—Riodini, which Fu knew wasn’t her name by ay means—the fox Kwami of Illusions appeared with a smirk on his face.

“Trixx?!” Wayzz shouted.

“Hey, slowpoke.” Trixx greeted before he whirled around to face Fu. “Riodini will take care of things her way, since yours isn’t effective enough.”

“Master has done everything he could, he did his best!” Wayzz told.

“His best wasn’t enough, Wayzz!” Nooroo retorted. “ Because of him I was in the hands of that madman for far too long! And now, everyone else is with him!”

Fu hold his wince very well. He knew that most Kwamis wouldn’t be fairing well with Hawkmoth. Only Wayzz, Longg, Tikki, Plagg, Trixx and Nooroo himself were free from his claws.

“I’m sorry, Master Fu.” Nooroo said with a sad face. “But I can’t trust you anymore.”

“What?” Fu asked.

A feeling began to form in his stomach as Trixx moved beside Nooroo. Wayzz moved in front of Fu, noticing how deafening the silence has become. Then, from somewhere behind words were whispered behind his back.

“ _Venom_.”

Something clawed in his back as pain appeared to quickly become numbness.

Fu’s body fell to the ground and quickly felt something going trough his torso. Pain settled in, but h couldn’t scream. Not even groaned in the immense pain on his body.

“Master!” Wayzz panicked voice echoed and suddenly went silent.

Fu feared the worst at that moment.

Then, he heard the voice.

“ ** _A_** l ** _i_** t ** _t_** l ** _e_** t ** _u_** r ** _t_** l ** _e_** c ** _a_** m ** _e_** a ** _b_** o ** _u_** n ** _d_**.” A broken voice said. “ ** _A_** m ** _i_** r ** _a_** c ** _u_** l ** _o_** u ** _s_** t ** _h_** a ** _t_** w ** _i_** l ** _l_** n ** _o_** l ** _o_** n ** _g_** e ** _r_** b ** _e_** i ** _n_** i ** _n_** c ** _o_** m ** _p_** e ** _t_** e ** _n_** t **_h_** a ** _n_** d ** _s_**.”

Fu shuddered inwardly.

“ ** _R_** e ** _m_** e ** _m_** b ** _e_** r **_t_** h ** _i_** s, **_o_** l ** _d_** -m ** _a_** n. **_M_** y **_o_** b ** _j_** e ** _c_** t ** _i_** v ** _e_** i ** _s_** t ** _o_** m ** _a_** k ** _e_** H ** _a_** w ** _k_** m ** _o_** t ** _h_** s ** _u_** f ** _f_** e ** _r_** , b ** _u_** t **_i_** f **_a_** h ** _e_** r ** _o_** w ** _e_** r ** _e_** t ** _o_** s ** _t_** a ** _n_** d i ** _n_** m ** _y_** w ** _a_** y **_I_** w ** _o_** n’ ** _t_** h ** _e_** s ** _i_** t ** _a_** t ** _e_** t ** _o_** p ** _u_** t t ** _h_** e ** _m_** d ** _o_** w ** _n_**.” Silence, then giggles. “ ** _W_** e ** _l_** l, **_i_** f **_y_** o ** _u_** d ** _o_** n’ ** _t_** d ** _i_** e **_f_** r ** _o_** m **_b_** l ** _e_** e ** _d_** i ** _n_** g **_t_** o **_t_** e ** _l_** l **_t_** h **e** m **_t_** h ** _a_** t.”

Laughter broke out in a wicked way.

Silent laughter echoed in the room before disappearing into the night.

* * *

 _“This will work?”_ She _asked as_ she _looked at the rising sunset in the horizon through the window. Orange began to filter in the sky as the clouds moved around._

 _“Yes, mistress.” Nooroo’s voice answered_ her _as_ she _closed_ her _eyes slowly, concentrating in_ her _surroundings._

_“Okay.”_

She _took a deep breath as_ she _silenced_ her _mind._ She _could hear the flicker of a flame refusing to die, and heard emotions being transmitted into_ her _being._ She _felt a tingle nearby het chest, then it turned into pain. Gritting_ her _teeth, and feeling something burning inside of_ her _very being,_ she _stopped and felt the pain disappear as quickly as it appeared._

She _gasped for air._

 _“My Queen!” Pollen’s voice reached_ her _ears, concerned._

 _“It’s enough?”_ She _asked._

 _“Yes, Mistress.” Nooroo hovered in front of_ her _and nodded._ She _whirled_ her _head—as_ her _breath came normal once again—and stared at Trixx._

 _“I’ll need you to teach me a magic trick.”_ She _said._

_Trixx grinned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been rewritten, any coments before 08/04/2020 are referring to another version of the chapter


End file.
